Sentimientos
by xXAiko-HayashiXx
Summary: Que haces cuando estas al borde de casarte y te enamoras de otra persona? .:NaruHina:. mas lo que tenga que venir
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Bueno mi segundo fic de Naruto ^^. Espero les guste pero antes:**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Pareja principal: NaruHina.**

***Naruto no me pertenece es obra maestra de Masashi Kishimoto (todos lo sabemos).**

**Ahora si… que comience!**

* * *

_-Ha pasado mucho, es mucho el tiempo que llevo sintiendo esto por ti. Hay veces en las que quisiera subirme a la torre del Hokage y gritar con todas mis fuerzas lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que quiero estar contigo._

_Decirle a todos y todas que eres mió y algún día poder estar siempre a tu lado. Compartir mi vida contigo… sin embargo, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, es irritante verte con otras chicas en especial con Sakura-chan por quien siempre has tenido un sentimiento muy fuerte… como la envidio. Maldita timidez que me invade!, porque no puedo decirlo… hubo una vez que lo hice, casi pierdo la vida por ti… pero nada, no ocurrió nada, pero aun así te entendí, en esas circunstancias uno no puede decir o hacer nada en ese estado.-_

Hinata se encontraba cerca de un arroyo, pensando… ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que todo había acabado, desde que Madara Uchiha cayo y Sasuke volviera a la aldea y, aun, no había podido decirle de manera abierta lo que sentía por el. Le hubiera gustado oír una respuesta…

Por otro lado, Naruto se encontraba observando el atardecer desde la torre del Hokage, en su mente había un montón de ideas y recuerdos, de repente uno de ellos le llego a su mente.

Flash back.

_Creyó que era el fin, ver como se acercaba Pain hacia el sin que este pudiera hacer algo, era el final… o al menos eso pensó ya que apareció una persona que fue en su ayuda: Hinata. No quería que mas personas sufrieran así que le pido varias veces que se fuera, sin embargo, ella no se movió._

_-Tu me has mostrado el camino correcto, siempre iba detrás de ti… esperando que me sorprendas… solo quería caminar junto a ti… solo quería estar contigo, tu has hecho que yo cambie, tu sonrisa me salvo… por eso no tengo miedo de protegerte… porque yo… te amo- dicho esto, Hinata fue directo hacia Pain._

Fin del Flash back.

Sabia que algo se le había olvidado, esa frase que menciono el día que le salvo la vida… jamás alguien le había dicho algo así… sin embargo…

-Hinata- fue lo único que articularon sus labios para después desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se encontraba, ahora, en compañía de Kiba y Shino.

-No puedo creer que tengamos estos días libres, hay que agradecerle a Naruto-kun- menciono Kiba mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

-No estés tan tranquilo Kiba-kun, uno no sabe que es lo que podría pasar- dijo Shino quitándole toda la felicidad que había. Es cierto que podría pasar cualquier cosa pero no era motivo para desanimar una tranquilidad tan grande.

-Tienes razón Shino-kun pero por el momento es mejor pensar en esta tranquilidad- dijo Hinata dándole la razón a Kiba.

-Por cierto Hinata-chan… que te dijo Naruto después de tu confesión?- pregunto Shino. Kiba se levanto deprisa al oír esto.

-Es cierto Hinata-chan… supe que te le declaraste?, que te dijo?- Hinata estaba mas que nerviosa, no sabia que decir ya que el no había dicho nada.

-p-p-pues…-

-Ah Hinata-chan aquí estabas- menciono una persona detrás de ellos, era Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, que haces por aquí?- pregunto Kiba mientras se ponía en pie. Hinata estaba paralizada, le había sorprendido mucho su presencia. Mientras Naruto tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza, parecía que tenia algo importante que decir, importante y triste a la vez. Kiba lo noto de inmediato.

-Porque traes esa cara Naruto-kun?, acaso te golpearon o que?- pregunto Shino un poco preocupado.

-Naruto-kun- menciono Hinata quien ahora se encontraba de pie. –Te ocurre algo malo?, paso algo malo?-

-No… no es nada solo… quería hablar contigo- dijo al final. Kiba y Shino no pudieron evitar pensar en que algo malo le iba a decir Naruto ya que por la cara que traía, no parecían buenas noticias. –Nos pueden dejar a solas?- pregunto al final. Kiba y Shino desaparecieron del lugar dejando a ambos chicos.

* * *

**Fin del primer capitulo ^^, espero que lo hayan disfrutado hasta la próxima!!!!**


	2. No hay descanso

Sentimientos Capitulo2.

Naruto despertó, se encontraba en su habitación, se levanto, tomo una ducha y desayuno. Por alguna razón ese sueño no lo dejaba en paz, ya llevaba varios días soñando con ese suceso.

Quería olvidarlo por completo, no quería recordarlo de nuevo, las lagrimas de la chica acabo destrozando el corazón noble de Naruto ya que jamás le había gustado ver llorar a alguien y menos si el era el causante. Tenia que olvidarlo a cualquier costo. Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que Akatsuki había caído, todo había vuelto a su curso normal. Es cierto que esto freno los problemas sin embargo no todo era felicidad, aun había ladrones pero eran menores y no causaban tanto alboroto.

Unos chicos se encontraban descansando después de una misión.

-Que cansancio, atrapar a ese ladrón fue muy agotador- dijo un chico mientras se recostaba.

-De que hablas Shikamaru, atrapar a ese sujeto fue lo más fácil que hemos tenido hasta ahora- menciono Sakura regañándolo.

-Sakura tiene razón Shikamaru… pero en parte tiene razón- dijo Hinata apoyando a ambos chicos. Su vida era normal, después de lo que le dijo Naruto, la chica prefirió vivir la vida, seguir adelante, mirara hacia arriba y no volver la mirada atrás.

Ese sueño seguía atormentándolo, ese pensamientos que hubiera querido olvidar seguía ahí. Ese mas que sueño, recuerdo

_Flash Back_

_-Lo siento Hinata-chan, te quiero pero no como tú me quieres- le dijo el chico mientras en los ojos de ella comenzaban a brotar las lágrimas. Dio la vuelta para que el no la viera._

_-Naruto-kun… sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo cuando quieras… y perdona- agrego la chica mientras comenzaba a llorar. Naruto se sintió mal al verla, si no le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir, mucho menos le gustaba ser el causante de ello. _

_-Porque pides perdón? No tengo de que perdonarte, eres una gran kunoichi y te admiro pero… por el momento no eres lo que quiero- dijo sin muchas ganas. Hinata dio vuelta y vio a un Naruto diferente, al contrario de cómo siempre se encontraba feliz, ahora se veía deprimido y, por alguna razón, Hinata creyó detectar unas lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Naruto trato de abrazarla pero la chica retrocedió._

_-Lo siento Naruto-kun, adiós- dijo para desaparecer en una cortina de humo, de donde los ojos de Naruto no se despegaron._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Se encontraba deprimido, por alguna razón ese recuerdo no lo dejaba en paz, desde que hablo con Hinata el no se encontraba en paz, ni el hecho de salir con Sakura lo animaba, no, el tenia algo que por el momento no quería admitir.

Hinata, en cambio, se encontraba feliz, olvido por completo aquella situación, aquel suceso que hizo que derramara lagrimas por varios días, hasta que se decidió por si misma olvidarlo, olvidar todo aquello que había pasado, su amor imposible, todo. Lo único que tenía de recuerdo, y por un momento de consuelo, era el seguir siendo una de las personas más importantes de la vida de Naruto, su amiga, con la que siempre contara.

Ya era de tarde y Hinata se tenía que arreglar para la pequeña fiesta que había organizado Ino. Naruto por su parte, no tenia muchas ganas de ir, pero le había prometido a Sakura que iría, además, este seria el día que olvidaría todo por completo.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, todo estaba decorado de forma muy elegante, los padres de Ino se habían esmerado mucho en la decoración. Bellas flores adornaban los jardines incluso la pequeña sala y el comedor.

-Bienvenida Hinata-chan- dijo Ino saludando a la de ojos como la luna.

-Hola Ino, linda fiesta- dijo la chica mientras entraba y le entregaba su abrigo al mayordomo.

-Oye no has visto a Sakura?- pregunto la chica.

-No, no la he visto, de seguro llegara un poco tarde- dijo sin preocuparse.

-Eso espero- Hinata entro hasta la sala donde se encontraban Kiba y Shino.

Mientras tanto…

-Sakura, Naruto, al fin llegan- dijo la chica sonriente a la pareja.

-Perdona el retraso Ino pero Naruto no quería venir- dijo la pelirosada.

-Bueno ya llegamos no? Era lno que querías- dijo el chico enojado, dejando confundida a ambas chicas.

-Pero que te pasa?-

-Nada, no es nada- dijo una vez que se dio cuenta de cómo había contestado. Sakura y Naruto avanzaron hasta la sala.

-Hey Naruto, Sakura por aquí- dijo Kiba mientras saludaba a ambos chicos.

-Hola Kiba- dijo la chica sonriente.

-Hola- dijo Naruto sin emoción alguna.

-Pero tu que tienes? Que le hiciste Sakura?- pregunto Kiba.

-Yo no le he hecho nada, es él el que tiene problemas- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, seguido de Naruto. –Y como esta todo?- pregunto.

-Pues todo bien, Shino y Hinata fueron por unas bebidas- dijo el chico haciendo que Naruto despertara de su estado.

-Cuanto hace que se fueron?- pregunto Sakura.

-Pues… a miren ahí vienen- dijo señalándolos. Naruto ni lento ni perezoso volteo y fue grande su sorpresa al ver a Hinata ya que llevaba un bello vestido azul escotado, no llevaba mucho maquillaje pero así resaltaba mas su belleza, estaba hermosa.

-Perdona el retraso pero es que hay gente hablando donde esta el ponche- dijo Hinata un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan- dijo el chico mientras tomaba su vaso.

-Hola Sakura, Naruto- dijo Shino al ver a la pareja. Hinata no se había percatado de que ellos se encontraban ahí.

-Lo siento, no los vi- dijo sonrojada.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, por cierto estas muy preciosa- dijo Sakura al ver a la chica.

-Gracias Sakura, tu también te ves bien- dijo sonriente. Naruto por su parte, no podía despegar sus ojos de ella, pero lo disimulo, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

-Naruto, si sigues con la boca abierta se te van a meter las moscas- menciono Kiba mientras Naruto salía de su estado y Hinata se sonrojaba más.

-Hace frió- dijo de repente la chica mientras comenzaba a frotarse los brazos. Naruto estaba a punto de quitarse su saco y ponérselo pero Kiba fue más rápido.

-Toma Hinata-chan- dijo mientras se lo colocaba.

-Gracias- dijo la chica con un tono dulce, haciendo que Kiba se sonrojara mientras Naruto hervía de celos por dentro, pero decidió dejarlos a un lado, no podía ponerse así, que rayos les estaba pasando?.

-Chicos, pasen a la mesa- dijo el padre de Ino rompiendo de nueva cuenta, los pensamientos de Naruto. Todos se sentaron y Naruto rápido fue a sentarse a lado de Hinata. Por su cuenta, ella se sentía algo incomoda, pero no le dio mucha importancia. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la comida comenzó a llegar, todos estaban hablando, unos haciendo chiste y otros solo observaban. En ese momento, Ino se puso de pie.

-Chicos, gracias por venir a celebrar mi cumpleaños conmigo- comenzó a decir. –Pero no es lo único por lo que los he invitado- dijo dejando a los chicos aun mas confundidos.

-Entonces para que mas nos invitaste?- pregunto TenTen quien se encontraba al lado de Neji.

-Para decirles que… me casare dentro de una semana con Sai- dijo dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Y donde esta Sai?- pregunto Rock Lee al darse cuenta de que no se haya presente.

-El esta en una misión en la aldea escondida entre la lluvia, vendrá hasta mañana- explico, varios comenzaron a felicitarla. En eso, Sakura se puso de pie.

-Bueno, Naruto y yo también tenemos algo que decirles- menciono mientras sonreía. Naruto por un lado no la escuchaba, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se daba. –Naruto ponte de pie- dijo la chica haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamientos, de nuevo.

-Así, si, nosotros también tenemos algo que decir- dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Nosotros también nos casamos dentro de una semana- dijo la pelirosada, dejando a todos sorprendidos de nueva cuenta. Hinata sintió que su mundo colapsaría de nueva cuenta.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bien, otro capitulo terminado, la verdad no sabia si continuarla o llegar a otro capitulo pero al final decidí hacer más capítulos además del introductorio. Lamento la demora, pero no tenia mucha inspiración para esta historia pero ahora tengo muchísima gracias a un mal momento.**

**Grax por las personas que dejaron review, se les agradece mucho y de nueva cuenta,**__**lamento la demora, esta vez prometo no tardarme mucho en la proxima!**


	3. Sasuke y Hinata: Inicia un rumor

Antes que nada gracias por sus reviews =^w^=

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **Naruto** **no** me pertenecen, si no a **Masashi Kishimoto****.**

**Advertencia: Si eres fan de Hinata, quiero decir que en este fic, se ataca, verbalmente hablando, a Hinata. No tomen enserio los cometarios, es parte del Fic. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sentimientos**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sasuke y Hinata: Inicia un rumor**

Su mundo colapso al oír aquella noticia, se sintió mal, con un nudo en el estomago, hasta sintió ganas de vomitar, pero trato de disimularlo.

-Felicidades… Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan- dijo sonriente a la pareja. Naruto fingió alegría ya que, por alguna razón, la idea de casarse con Sakura no le agradaba mucho. Pero sus pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos de nueva cuenta.

-Enhorabuena, ya era hora Naruto-dobe- menciono divertido Sasuke quien se encontraba callado hasta ese momento (N/A: Recuerden que el ya regreso). Varios comenzaron a reír al oír lo que le dijo Sasuke.

-Como me llamaste?- pregunto ofendido.

-Ya cálmense los dos… y gracias Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura mientras miraba rabiosa a Naruto por como se comporto. La fiesta siguió su curso mientras que en las mentes de Naruto y Hinata había pensamientos. Ya era muy tarde cuando varios comenzaron a retirarse.

-Segura que no te puedes quedar otro rato? Aun es temprano- comento Sakura.

-No… tengo que irme, ya es tarde- dijo Hinata mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-Y Neji-san no piensa acompañarte?- pregunto Ino.

-No, el esta con Tenten y no quiero molestarlos- dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa.

-Pero es peligroso Hinata-chan, deja por lo menos que te lleve alguien-

-No es necesario, en serio-

-Yo te llevo- menciono Sasuke mientras se ponía en pie.

-No… no es necesario… de veras Sasuke-kun-

-Vamos, jamás me lo perdonaría si te llegara a pasar algo- menciono haciendo que Sakura sintiera celos en su interior.

-De… de acuerdo- dijo mientras salía tomada del brazo del chico.

-En un rato vuelvo- menciono Sasuke mientras salía al lado de la bella chica. En ese instante, llego Naruto.

-Tarde mucho?- pregunto.

-No como crees? Claro que tardaste, se supone solo fuiste al baño- contesto Ino divertida. Naruto no hizo caso al comentario y se fijo en algo.

-Y Hinata-chan?-

-Ya se fue-

-Sola?- pregunto preocupado.

-No, Sasuke-kun la acompaño, que amable de su parte- comento Ino con una sonrisa.

-Si parece que ya cambio, que bueno que haya regresado- comentaban pero en la mente de Naruto había más preocupación.

-Sa… Sasuke?... Si el me gana…- pensó para si.

-A ti que te pasa? Has estado muy raro hoy- comento Sakura en voz baja solo para que el la oyera.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo sonriente.

Mientras Sasuke y Hinata…

-Estas bien Hinata-chan?- pregunto al notar que la chica estaba callada, es cierto que era tímida, pero este silencio no era de "timidez", este era incomodo. Entonces, a pesar de la hora, noto algo que lo incomodo tanto a el como a ella.

-Mira, no es Sasuke-kun?- comentaron unas chicas que se encontraban fuera de un bar.

-Si, es el-

-Pero que guapo se ha puesto-

-Ha regresado, creen que quiera salir conmigo?-

-No seas tona, el saldrá conmigo- comento una chica muy confiada provocando que el chico riera por tal ocurrencia. Pero su sonrisa se borro al oír otros comentarios.

-Pero que…? Esa no es Hyuga Hinata?-

-Si, es ella… maldita pe…-

-No se que le vio, es una chica muy fea-

-Y débil, no lo olvides-

-Yo soy mejor que ella- decían. (N/A: Maldita bola de celosas! Hinata es mejor que todas ustedes bola de tontas!) El rostro de Hinata estaba de un color rojo intenso y con lagrimas en sus ojos, esos comentarios la lastimaban y mucho. Sasuke estaba rabioso, aquellos comentarios comenzaron a molestarle, más porque ofendían a Hinata. Sus pensamientos y caminata fueron interrumpidos ya que unas chicas se pusieron en su camino.

-Sasuke-kun volviste!-

-Oye, no quieres tomar algo conmigo?-

-No quieres bailar?- Sasuke tenia ganas de golpearlas.

-"Bola de hipócritas"- pensó, pero al ser un caballero, no podia decirles nada.

-Lo siento pero…- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Es por Hyuga?-

-Ella puede cuidarse sola-

-Si, no te necesita-

-Tienen razón anda vamos a bailar- decían mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo alejaban de Hinata.

-No… oigan… yo… SUELTEMNE!- grito perdiendo la paciencia, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas. –Ya déjenme en paz, trate de ser amable pero ustedes son una verdadera molestia, ven vamonos Hinata-chan- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a Hinata y se alejaban de ahí. Las chicas los observaron con odio ero mas a Hinata.

-Ay pero que carácter-

-Solo porque esa Hyuga es débil la cuida-

-Si, ni que fuera su prometida- decían haciendo que Sasuke se enojara de nuevo.

-Y que si es mi prometida?!- menciono sin pensarlo, pues estaba enojado, de esa manera las había callando. –Vamonos rápido Hinata-chan-

-S…si- dijo mientras era "arrastrada" por Sasuke. Avanzaron unas calles, cuando Hinata hablo.

-Gracias… Sasuke-kun por defenderme-

-No es nada, la verdad me harta que la gente haga eso y mas a ti- esto ultimo sorprendio a la chica, provocando que se sonrojara levemente.

-Por… porque yo?-

-Porque eres mi amiga y yo te quiero, estimo y aprecio, además no eres fea- dijo. El sonrojo de Hinata era más notorio. –Sabes? Desde que llegue a la aldea, lo primero que quise hacer era conocer mas a los demás, tú, por ejemplo, no te había hablado y no te tomaba mucho en cuenta para ser honestos, pero cuando supe que habías enfrentado a Pain para defender a Naruto-dobe me dije: "Esa chica es valiente", desde ese momento sentí curiosidad por ti- explico. Al recordar aquel suceso que menciono Sasuke, Hinata agacho la mirada, sentía que las lagrimas la traicionarían. Para Sasuke esta acción, no paso desapercibida y agrego. –Por cierto… te sigue gustando Naruto-dobe, verdad?- dijo sonriente. Hinata reacciono ante dicha pregunta.

-N… no, co… como cre… crees- dijo nerviosa. –El se va a casar con Sakura-chan- agrego con un tono de tristeza.

-Y eso te molesta no es así?- por contestación, Hinata desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, haciendo que Sasuke sacara conclusiones –Si, veo que te molesta-

-Pe… pero como…-

-Lo se? Bueno tu reacción me lo dijo todo- dijo mientras sonreía. Hinata estaba roja.

-Por favor, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie- dijo mientras comenzaban a llegar.

-Te lo prometo, pero… sabes? A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de que se casen- esto ultimo sorprendió a Hinata.

-Ah no?-

-No-

-Y eso?- pregunto pero una figura comenzó a salir de la mansión.

-Hinata-chan llegaste- menciono su padre al verla llegar.

-Otōsan- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Buenas noches Hiashi-sama- dijo Sasuke imitando a Hinata.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan donde esta tu primo?- pregunto al no ver a Neji.

-El llegara un poco mas tarde-

-Onii-chan, buenas noches Sasuke-kun- menciono una voz detrás de Hiashi.

-Buenas noches Hanabi-chan- dijo el chico devolviéndole el saluda a la menor de los Hyuga.

-Gracias por acompañar a Hinata, Sasuke-kun-

-No es nada Hiashi-sama-

-No gustas pasar un rato? Tomar algo?-

-Bueno… si porque no?- dijo mientras entraba a la mansión. Mientras…

-Entonces… es cierto!-

-No puede ser-

-No puedo creerlo… Hinata-chan y Sasuke-kun… están comprometidos- mencionaban unas chicas que vieron entrar al Uchiha a la mansión.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bola de chismosas!!!! Arruinaran el romance!!!! Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, no tengo nada en contra de la bonita, tierna y agradable Hinata Hyuga, como odiarla?!**

**Bueno, gracias por sus reviews ^^, espero que haya sido de su agrado hasta la próxima!**


End file.
